youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
10 minutes to live
Interrogators "Inject him with 20 cc of Truth serum!" I say. "Yes sir!" John said as he injected him with the Truth serum. John turns on the clock to 10 minutes. "So tell me about your life hmm?" I say. He moans, "Well, I have an adopted son at home, and as far as I know my husband is at work." He says. "Husband?" I ask, creeped out now. "Ya.... I'm gay." He says sounding a little disappointed. "So tell me, whats it like being a SEAL hmm?" I say. "Well its fun and all, I mean we are trained to be killers which is awesome, plus being a sniper makes it even better and my best buddy is a sniper also, and you also know that you can count on your friends to get you out of tough situations." He says. There is only 3 minutes left on the clock. "HAHA! you only have 20 seconds left to live dude." He says all confident. I become all tense "You- your lying!" I say. "I cant lie, I have been injected with truth serum." He says There 1 minute and 30 seconds are left. "But how, your hands are tied down." I say "Remember my best buddy and how he is a sniper?" he asks. I look through the small window and see a sniper scope glimmer in the moon light. I immediately try to run but I get shot and become numb, falling to the ground in shock. There is 45 seconds left on the clock. I see my prisoner run through the halls, then I see John get shot trying to chase him. 10 seconds left. I don't see my prisoner any more and my life is going by the seconds. I savor my last breaths of dust-filled air. Every second I hear my heart beat louder every second. 5 thump ''4 ''thump! ''3 ''thump! ''2 ''Thump! ''1 'THUMP! ''' My heart stops pumping and I close my eyes for an endless sleep. Navy SEAL Sniper's POV I sit there and wait for the signal. I point this machine and I can here what my buddy is saying. "Hah ha! You only have 20 seconds to live dude." My friend says. "You- your lying!." says the Russian. "I have been injected with truth serum, I can't lie. Remember how I told you my buddy is a sniper?" He says. That's the signal! I take my scope and aim it a inch over the head because it is going through class and because of bullet drop. He turns to run, but I am faster. I squeeze the trigger lightly, and watch the bullet pierce through his skin, and he falls. My buddy gets out of the chair and runs. I cover him, picking every tango off one by one. I call in the helicopter. Me and my comrade get in the helicopter "How far was that, cause that must have been a hard shot." Hey says. "Eh, about 9 football fields, but that is like hitting two birds with one bullet, its easy as 1,2,3." -AK47908 Category:Completed Category:Army